


Missing Piece

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from notsuchasecret: ♘: Cuddling in a blanket fort BoKuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece

Koutarou sighs and rubs his face against a pillow. There’s hardly any light coming in to where he’s ensconced in the living room in a truly impressive fort of blankets and pillows. The room is warm and Koutarou is sleepy and wants nothing more than to cuddle into a pleasant nap in the middle of this lazy afternoon.

He tries his best to get comfortable, wiggles around and adjusts multiple blankets and pillows, but nothing feels quite right. He’s in the process of refluffing a pillow for probably the fifteenth time in half as many minutes when he hears the door click open and then closed again as someone enters the hallway.

He hears the footsteps stop in the doorway, listens to the laugh that is as familiar to him as his own, before that voice speaks up. “Kou? Whatcha doin?”

Koutarou sets the pillow down, crawls on his knees to the hardly visible gap in the blankets at the front of his majestic fort so that he can pop his head out for a greeting. “Tetsu. I made a blanket fort.” He sits back on his feet and makes grabby hands. “Come cuddle with me?”

Kuroo laughs again, a beautiful sound to Koutarou’s ears, and sinks gracefully to his knees in front of him. Kuroo leans forward, rubs his nose against Koutarou’s and nudges the side of his face. Koutarou retreats into the comfiest part of the fort with a smile, adjusts the pillows again and leans against them so that Kuroo can snuggle up next to him comfortably.

They both fit snugly in the mess of blankets and pillows, and Kuroo curls himself practically into Koutarou’s lap, smiling as he nuzzles his face against Koutarou’s chest. They tangle their legs together, and Koutarou pulls a fuzzy blanket over them both before he buries his face in Kuroo’s hair and finally, finally gets exactly what he was missing earlier.

He drifts off into a nap thoroughly entwined with Kuroo, the scent of their laundry detergent and something entirely them, something like mint and summer-y warmth, drifting in the lazy air around them. It smells and feels like home, and there’s nowhere that Koutarou would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
